


Our Name

by ladymac111



Series: Interstellar Medium [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen, Hunk's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111
Summary: When Hunk turns eighteen, he has a special present for his mother on their shared birthday.





	Our Name

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this [on my art Tumblr](https://ladymac111-draws.tumblr.com/post/155793124807/january-13th-friday-hunk-pushed-the-front-door) for Hunk's birthday in 2017, and figured this year since I've been too sick to do something new I would post it on AO3.

_January 13th – Friday_

Hunk pushed the front door open, and it gave with that same old creak-and-scrape that he’d known all his life.  "Hi, Mom!  I’m home.“

"Finally!”  Her voice carried from somewhere towards the back of the house, and after a moment she appeared.  "There you are, after avoiding your mother  _all day_  on our birthday.“

"School isn’t avoiding.  You know they’re hard-asses about attendance.”

She grinned.  "You need to learn when I’m teasing you, sweetie.“

Hunk let her hug him and kiss him on the cheek, and then she turned to Nick, who had just followed him in. “I knew I heard your car pull up.”

"Hi, Aunty.  Happy birthday.”

“Thank you, honey.”  She gave him the same hug and kiss.  "You staying for dinner?“

"Obviously!  Hunk said it’s KTA deli night?”

“Of course it is, you know that’s our tradition.”

“Take-and-bake pizza and beet salad?”

“Or whatever looks good.  You can’t have a double birthday without going to the grocery store and buying whatever looks good at that exact moment.”

Nick laughed.  “I can’t believe you never get tired of saying that.”

Hunk had made his way all the way in and dropped his school bag in its usual spot, on the threshold of his bedroom door.  "I thought Aunty Keiko was going to be here?“

"She is,” his mother said. “She’s still at work right now, but she’ll bring cake when she gets done.”

“Oh, right.  Yeah.”

She looked him up and down, and put her hand on her hip.  "You look nervous, what’s up?“

"Oh, I– uh.”  He took a deep breath, and blew it out forcefully.  "I’m nervous about your present.“

She raised her eyebrows.  "You got me a present that you’re nervous about?”

He nodded, and then Nick swept in, gently shoving Hunk back towards the kitchen.  "Come on, dude, you’ll be less nervous when we’re not standing around weirdly by the front door.“

"I guess…”

Nick flopped into one of the chairs at the table.  "Okay, there.  Now, go.“

Hunk took another breath, then offered his mother the manila envelope that he’d carried in, now wrinkled just a bit from the tightness of his grip.  "Happy birthday, Mom.”

She took it carefully, untwisted the string, opened the envelope, and pulled out the stack of papers. “What is this?”

“My name change petition.” Hunk swallowed.  "I saved up for all the fees, and after school today Nick took me to get it notarized.“

She looked up at him, and the hand that held the papers might have trembled slightly.  "You’re changing your name?”

“Look.”  He pointed at the paper.  "Read what it says.“

"Ho'okanu … Kealoha.”  She inhaled sharply, and covered her mouth with her free hand before she looked up again.  "You’re dropping Tsugawa.“

"My father didn’t want anything to do with me, and I don’t want anything to do with him.  I should have had your name all along.  And since I’m eighteen now, I can change it on my own, without a court order.”

She dropped the papers on the table, stepped forward and threw her arms around him.  "Oh my darling boy.“

He tightened his arms around her back and lowered his face into her hair.  "I love you, Mom.”

“I love you too, sweetie, oh my god I love you.”  She held him for a few long moments, before she pulled back and wiped at her eyes.  "This is … I would never have guessed this is why you were late.  You said he was taking you for birthday shave ice.“

"To be fair, we got shave ice after,” Nick said with a grin.  "So it wasn’t a lie.“

"I still have to mail the paperwork to the lieutenant governor’s office for approval,” Hunk said, hesitantly.  "It’s not done yet.  Since today was the first day I could sign it myself.“

"But it’s  _happening._ Oh, this is amazing.  You don’t know how many times I’ve wished I could do this for you.”

“Yes I do?  Of course I do, that’s why I did it.  It’s the one thing I knew you really wanted but would never ask for.”

She laughed, and wiped her eyes again.  “You definitely know me.”

“Oh, and, here, I had a second copy made, so you can keep it.”  He shuffled the papers on the table, and pulled one aside.  “You know, since I’m going to Utah in the fall, I wanted you to have a hard copy.”

She touched it, gingerly, with her fingertips.  “Can I frame it?”

“It’s your name.”  He put his hand on her shoulder.  “You can do anything you want with it.”

She leaned into his side.  “It’s your name now, too.”

 


End file.
